


The Thin Line

by AnimeWhoLock (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post Frisk Neutral Ending, Post Unfinished Genocide, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnimeWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes,  it seems Sans knows more than he lets on. You know you shouldn't let it bother you, considering everybody has secrets. But his tend to get to you the most. You want to know everything you can about him, but you don't exactly know why. You had known everybody in the Underground for two years, but out of all of them, Sans was the one who seemed the most closed-off. Behind that big smile, and all those puns, what was he hiding? Why didn't he trust you enough to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Line

A scream, and then silence. That was how most of your mornings would go, as you emerged from the depths of your nightmares. There was no reason for them, no trigger, nothing. "Ungh..." You sighed, opening your eyes. You were in your room, and you sincerely hoped that Toriel had not heard you. You lived in New Home with her, which honestly had come as a big surprise to you when you had first fallen. You had heard of monsters before, you had just never truly understood their existence until that moment, when Toriel came to you, offering you her guidance. You accepted graciously, not exactly knowing what had happened. You still don't remember why, or how you had fallen.

You had spent enough time thinking over the events of late, however. It was probably about time for you to get yourself out of your bed. You sighed, pushing the blankets off of you, before going over to your closet to find some clothing to wear. All of your clothing had been sewn by Toriel, considering your clothes that you had fallen in were covered in dirt and torn beyond repair. You had also broken your leg, and had thought that beyond repair, as well. But Toriel fixed that with her magic by the end of the week. She was truly amazing. You snapped yourself out of that little reminiscence, and picked out a striped sweater, and some shorts. That's what you tended to wear. They just sort of... popped out to you.

Just as you went to open the door, Toriel walked inside. You yelled, almost falling down. She started laughing, helping you up.

"Ah, my child. Are you alright?"

You brushed yourself off, and groaned. "It's not funny. And yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." You paused for a moment, looking to see if she had brought anything. No, she hadn't. Usually she would only wake you up for breakfast, as it's 'very important to eat on time.' Although, you usually got up at around the time she came to your anyway.

"What's wrong?"

Toriel looked genuinely surprised by that question. "What? Oh, nothing, my child. Remember? Today is Sans' birthday, we were going to go and celebrate."

You paused for a moment, before letting out a small, "Oh.." You laughed softly, mostly at yourself. How could you have forgotten that? You smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah! I'll meet you downstairs, give me a moment, okay?"

Toriel gave you a patient smile, before walking out of your room, closing the door behind her. You looked around hurriedly. You had gotten something for Sans, and you needed to find it. You were not planning on bringing nothing for one of your best friends. Finally, after about five minutes, you had found it inside your dresser. You had made him a small necklace, and worked hard to make it like his soul.

You rushed out of your room, and downstairs. Toriel was waiting in the sitting room on her armchair, reading "72 Uses For Snails". You shot her a smile, and went to the front door.

"Are you ready?" She sent you a patient smile, and you nodded with a big grin.

"Definitely, let's go!"

You laughed softly, and the both of you headed outside. You walked with her to the main elevators, and then she pressed "Hotlands." Your stomach always went into knots on the "elevator", it went way too fast, and it went in any direction possible. You were pretty sure it was controlled by magic, but you had never asked before. Hmm... You should do that sometime.

Finally, that awful experience ended. You followed Toriel out of the metal hell box, and into Hotlands. She paused for a moment, and you accidently bumped into her. You were about to ask her what happened, but then she started to walk again. Finally, you reached the Riverpasser. They offered the ride, and you gladly accepted. They took you to Snowdin, wishing you well. You did the same, glad to be out of the heat. However, you did regret not bringing a coat...

"My child, take this. I do not wish you to freeze."

Toriel handed you a jacket, and you quickly threw it on over your sweater. Thank goodness. You let out a sigh of relief, and smiled widely at her." 

"I need to learn some things from you." You laughed softly, smiling at Toriel.

She shrugged, before grinning. "I can always give you a... tu- **Toriel**!"

You bursted out laughing. Before you knew it, the walk to Papyrus & Sans house had become a pun war, and there was no way to know who was winning. But you were having fun, and that's all that really mattered.

Then, you arrived at the house.


End file.
